1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vehicular tire apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved valve stem alignment tool wherein the same is directed to the alignment of a valve stem during dismounting of tires and associated inner tubes relative to a vehicular rim, particularly for use with truck tires of increased size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The dismounting of inner tubes relative to a truck tire rim permits the additional hazard of damage to the valve stem during its projection and during insertion and removal of the valve stem relative to a vehicular tire rim. To overcome disadvantages of the prior art, the instant invention is addressed to the alignment of the valve stem relative to a through-extending bore of the tire rim to minimize damage to the valve stem. Prior art vehicular tire structure available is set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,343 to Wadsworth setting forth a valve stem inserter for utilization with tubeless tires.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,258 to Sampo and U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,048 to Hokanson are further examples of tubeless tire valve stem inserters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,622 to Ford sets forth a dual wheel valve stem tool arranged for engaging the valve stem retainer nut on an interior wheel of dual wheels without removal of the outer wheel member recognizing particular difficulties of maintenance of truck tires of dual wheel construction.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved valve stem alignment tool as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.